mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
George Vikander
Short introduction to character. (OOC Note: This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) Family Background Biography Short bio - George was born.... Early Life Education Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Went to school a year after Harry Potter. Battle of Hogwarts Vikander fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ministry of Magic - Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Auror's Division Vikander has spent nearly his entire adult life in the employ of the Auror's Division. He has hunted down 29 Dark Witches and Wizards, however, not a single one has stood trial or been confined to Azkaban, as they were all killed during their apprehension. Early Years Professional Censure Fight with John O'Malley (Lost wand, Fiendfyre, now casts with right hand) Escape from St. Mungo's Hogwarts Faculty Fall 2026 Personal Traits Personality A gruff, angry man who has no patience for silliness or indiscipline, Vikander holds to a personal moral code. He holds his classes, and in fact all students, to a strict standard of discipline, requiring full uniforms (to include robes and hats) in all of his classes, even ones in which students will be conducting strenuous physical exertion. He is notable for giving out detentions for even the most minor infraction. Appearance Vikander is a somewhat tall, athletic man. Neither thin nor stocky, what can be seen of his body shows a man to whom fitness is a lifeline. Streaks of gray in his hair show a wizard who is just entering middle-age has led a hard life, which is only reinforced by the multitude of scars covering his body. Most notably, the entire left side of Vikander's body is covered in waxy, ropey burn scars. His left eye is a milky white and wanders randomly, seeming not to be under his control. His left hand is missing the last two fingers and appears positively skeletal, in the rare times when it is not covered by a glove. Many other scars cross his body- cuts, holes, and even bite marks showing the results of nearly two decades of Auror work chasing down some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. His nose has clearly been broken multiple times and he is missing his right canine. The man's left foot tends to drag a bit when the cold is especially fierce, the result of a shattered leg after being defenestrated during a fight. Attitudes Skills & Abilities Possessions Relationships Rumours Note: Rumours are considered IC information. Feel free to roleplay them. 2026 * One of our new professors is a bit lost. It seems he expected us to sit with only our house mates. When are we living? The stone age? * I heard that Professor Vikander got his face burned from a Slytherin and that is why he is tough on the Snakes. * That new Defense professor? I heard he was kicked out of the Auror’s office for killing people. * Vikander keeps giving detentions because he needs to torture at least one student a day. * I heard Professor Vikander has a thing for Professor Evanovich. * Vikander has a detention quota to meet each week. He makes up rules just to fill it. * Vikander has a sweet tooth. If you feed him he’s less cranky. * Vikander is actually afraid of healers. * Matron Felts told Vikander off for his treatment of students after a few ended up in the hospital wing after one of his ‘detentions’. He’s avoiding the hospital wing now enough though he injured himself. * Dracheblume gave Vikander a new scar after his last class. * Saw Vikander carrying a cat through the castle last night. Maybe he’s not so bad after all. * Rumour is that Vikander has learned why it took a man that works with dragons to catch Dracheblume. Don’t get her mad! * Apparently Vikander will let the lions get away with anything, including dancing on the tables during dinner. * Vikander thinks Lane is a yellow-bellied softy. * Vikander gave a Slytherin detention just for sneezing. * Rumour has it that the reason a certain grumpy professor is so… grumpy… is that his leg was broken. He seems to be walking better this week. * I heard Vikander got into a fight with a cannibal, that is why half his face looks cooked. * Vikander likes animals. Still hates Slytherins though. * Judge me all you want, but I think Professor Vikander is so handsome, and just so…oh, if only I were his age. I hope he reads this. [Editor’s Note: Gross.] * Overheard a retired Auror mentioning that a certain father is up to no good, and apparently its not the first time he’s gone a stray. * Could the sweets loving DADA teachers sweet tooth be extending to a maker of sweet treats? Reports are in of Him and the owner of Honeydukes looking cozy in Three brooms. * A certain Tall, Dark, and Scarred tried to murder Tall, Dark, and Scary in the tea shop! * A member of the Wizengamot showed up at the 3B and the new DADA professor didn’t look happy! * Vikander was spotted in the hospital wing the night of the full moon- and this week he’s been walking better. I even heard his temper is milder! * The secret to getting away with something in Vikander’s class is to bribe him with fudge. Behind the scenes George is a character played by Sam Jones. He also plays Samuel Ryder Jones and is a member of the Marketing staff division. Category:Professors